


days like this, I wish the sun wouldn't set

by kodaliam



Series: Parents!Ziam AU [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, bc this is it, is there such a thing as fluff without plot?, parents!ziam, pure fluff, they have a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kodaliam/pseuds/kodaliam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>so basically this is a short parents!ziam au where they have an 8 month old baby</p>
            </blockquote>





	days like this, I wish the sun wouldn't set

Liam twists the door handle as the lock finally clicks; he's juggling a sleeping baby in one hand and bags of groceries in the other so it had taken a while for the door to unlock. 

He walks inside and he's surprised to find that Zayn's already home, quietly lounging on the living room couch (though in hindsight, he should have noticed his car in the driveway). 

"A little help here?" Liam groans, lifting up the bags of grocery to indicate his situation to his husband. 

Instead of helping, however, Zayn just lazily waves his hand at him and Liam discerns that his eyes are probably closed. 

He curses under his breath but then realizes that his daughter is fitfully shifting in his arms so it might be wise to keep all those expletives to himself. 

He finally reaches the kitchen and sets the bag of groceries on the counter before setting Lyla down too. 

With both his hands finally free, he shakes them off in relief. Then he looks down at his daughter.

She's semi awake now, grumbling in her own babbles while her chubby hands brush across her eyes in an effort to rub the sleep away.

Liam smiles softly and cups her balled up fists in his own hands. 

"Are we finally awake now? That was a long nap, wasn't it?" Liam coos at her and she giggles back at him, nodding her head as if she understands what he's saying. 

"Now how about we go get your daddy to get up off his lazy butt. huh?" Liam suggests as she curls her right hand around his pinkie. 

"Dada!" Lyla babbles, enthusiastically waving her fists around, taking Liam's finger along, seemingly agreeing to him. 

He chuckles and picks her up once more, walking both of them over to the living room where Zayn's still lying on the couch, except now he looks as if he's dozed off. 

Liam sets their daughter gently on Zayn's chest while she excitedly coos and babbles at him. 

"That's right babe, wake him up," Liam encourages her, squatting down in front of the couch, "we need to eat soon, after all." 

After a few minutes of Lyla attempting to wake Zayn up by squirming on his chest and speaking to him in her own non-discernible language, Zayn finally stirs. 

He leisurely stretches his arms, careful not to throw Lyla off of him and brings down an arm to rest behind her, as an instinct. 

Then he turns to look at Liam and mutters, "how long w's I out?" 

Liam shrugs, "A few minutes, not long. Lyla was excited to see you though." 

Zayn nods and then sits up, settling their daughter in his lap. He looks at her and smiles, tongue between his teeth, the most genuine form of smile Liam's ever known. 

"Is that right, baby? Did ya miss me, then?" He asks her and she nods violently, her soft brown curls bouncing up and down. 

"Yeah, well I missed you very much too," Zayn says secretively, lowering his voice. She giggles and shakes her head, as if to assure him she won't spill his secret.

And Liam swears she's getting too smart. 

He gets up now, glad that Zayn's awake so that he can make dinner in peace, without tiny hands flying everywhere, demanding Liam to direct his attention to her. 

"Well now that daddy's finally awake, I'm going to go make dinner, ok?" Liam says, both to Zayn and Lyla, though Zayn's the only one who understands him. 

But before he can leave the room, Zayn grabs Liam's hand and tangles their fingers together, smiling brightly up at him, "love you."

Liam reciprocates the smile and reaches down to plant a kiss on his overgrown hair, the action replying for him. He blows a kiss to Lyla and walks over to the kitchen.

By the time dinner is finally ready (mashed potatoes and chicken, both Zayn and Lyla's favorite), Zayn is exhausted from chasing their daughter around, even though she was crawling and he had an obvious advantage. 

He sets Lyla down in her high chair, which is designed with various animals that she absolutely adores, and takes his own seat across from Liam.

Dinner goes as usual, Zayn and Liam talk about their day: Zayn's at work and Liam's taking care of Lyla and working at home.

Lyla adds in her own input once in a while, crying out indignantly once when Zayn accidentally interrupts her. 

After dinner, Liam goes to give her a bath while Zayn cleans up. Then, later, it's around seven when they all meet in the living room once again. 

Zayn turns on the TV to PBS, and shifts Lyla, who's wearing a pink Batman onesie (that Liam had, obviously, bought for her last week), against him.

She has her milk bottle nestled in her small hands and her head is resting against Zayn's chest, enraptured with the cartoons on the screen. 

Liam grins at the sight before him and snaps a quick picture, which he titles "aren't they just preshhh?" and sends to his mom. 

His mom loves getting pictures like these throughout the day and Liam loves taking them, so it works out for both of them.

Then he climbs on the couch next to Zayn and wraps a throw over all three of them. 

This, Liam realizes, as Lyla's tired laughter rings out in their house followed by Zayn's, he'll never get tired of this.


End file.
